The Carriers of the Kyūbi
by Lee Sang Gun
Summary: Verla a punto de perder la vida había hecho que le hirviera la sangre: no pudo controlarse. —¡No toques a Sakura-chan!— el Chakra del Zorro se había liberado y ella se encontraba entre sus brazos. —¿Sakura? ¿El Jinchūriki del Nueve Colas?— era demasiado... la sofocaba. MultiSaku.
1. El Encuentro

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida? Antes que nada, deseo disculparme con todos y cada uno de los seguidores de "Let It Go", pues he decidido borrar la historia para volver a formarla. Tendrá la misma trama, obviamente, pero me he dado cuenta del centenar de errores, tanto ortográficos como de redacción, que he tenido, al igual que inconsistencias en la trama; también he decidido hacer la historia un poco más larga, al igual que los capítulos.**

 **Espero, de todo corazón, que tanto a la historia como a mí como autora nos den una segunda oportunidad, pues hemos vuelto con las pilas bien puestas B]**

 **Sin más qué decir, los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto _Naruto_ como _Naruto Shippuden_ son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Las historias aquí presentadas son completamente mías; cualquier robo de éstas, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como **plagio**.

 **Título:** The Carriers of the Kyūbi [Los Portadores del Kyūbi].

 **Rate:** T.

 **Pareja:** Será un MultiSaku (Sakura x Harem) por ahora, después se elegirá una pareja definitiva.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar o grosero. Violencia moderada. Este fic está basado en el Universo Ninja, más no será completamente apegado a éste, por lo que habrán ciertos cambios que más tarde notarán.

* * *

 **Summary:** Verla a punto de perder la vida había hecho que le hirviera la sangre: no pudo controlarse. —¡No toques a Sakura-chan!— el Chakra del Zorro se había liberado y ella se encontraba entre sus brazos. —¿Sakura? ¿El Jinchūriki del Nueve Colas?— era demasiado... la sofocaba. MultiSaku.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** El Encuentro.

 **E** l amor hacía mejorar a las personas; las hacía sonreír, provocaba en ellas sensaciones tan exquisitas, dándoles la capacidad de realizar hazañas impresionantes; como pelear con una mínima cantidad de fuerza— suspiró al recordar a un extraño y enérgico joven de vestimentas color verde, y la vitalidad que parecía nunca agotarse en él—, o incluso dar la vida por las personas que de verdad importan— como si fuese una clase de fila, los rostros de todos aquellos a quienes conoció hicieron aparición en su mente, todas personalidades con la valentía que a ella le faltaba—.

Pero no cambiaba a las personas.

Todavía podía sentir el odio que emanaba del joven de cabellos azabaches, más específicamente, de sus ojos: aquellos irises del más hermoso ónice irradiaban tal ira que permitían que el negro se desvaneciera para dar paso a un violento carmesí. De sólo recordarlo, le hacía temblar de miedo y, a la vez, de una profunda tristeza.

Su mente se sacudió, intentando despejar aquellos orbes plagados con sed de venganza de sus pensamientos. No quería, ni necesitaba, evocar aquellos recuerdos. Pero, como si de alguna clase de burla se tratase, dichos ojos plagados de odio la atravesaron con fuerza, como si pudiese ver todos y cada uno de sus pecados y, al mismo tiempo, la juzgara por ellos. Lo tenía de frente, pero poco reconocía del muchacho del que alguna vez se enamoró: su cabello era más largo, y ella podía jurar que incluso más rebelde, como si el mismo fuese a la par con la naturaleza caótica de su dueño; sus manos eran más grandes y un par de fuertes venas podían verse saltar desde la palidez de su piel, producto del ejercicio y el esfuerzo físico. Alguna vez, ella añoró que los finos dedos de él la acariciaran con cariño.

Pero ella sabía, y lo sabía perfectamente, que la única caricia que recibiría de aquellas manos sería la de un Chidori atravesando su corazón.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, la presencia del heredero Uchiha seguía teniendo efectos sobre ella, aunque intentara luchar contra la parálisis que le provocaba. Y él, conocedor de dicho impacto de su persona en la joven de ojos esmeralda, aprovechó para posicionarse a sus espaldas, casi como si hubiese leído la mente de la misma, formando la tan temida esfera de electricidad en su mano. Estaba listo para ponerle fin a la existencia de su antigua compañera de equipo. Kakashi se encontraba demasiado lejos, incluso con su endiablada velocidad le sería imposible llegar a ellos antes de que el Chidori impactara en su espalda. Era su fin; y, de cierta forma, ella esperaba que así fuera.

Pero Naruto no.

Esperó ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, como tantas veces había escuchado de personas en sus últimos momentos; esperó el sentimiento de su mente ser saturada por los rostros de todas aquellas personas que alguna vez había amado en vida. Pero no llegaron. En cambio, pudo sentir cómo su propio estómago se encogió frente a la sensación de ser alzada del suelo en el que se encontraba; sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, mas los apretó con fuerza al sentir el tirón, mordiendo a su vez su labio inferior para evitar que el chillido emergido de su garganta saliera a la luz. Los brazos que la sostenían la estrujaron con fuerza, como si éstos tuvieran miedo de dejarla caer.

—No... toques... ¡a Sakura-chan!— la fiera voz del rubio la obligó a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con los zafiro de él; se estremeció, a pesar del hermoso color que los teñía, llameaba en ellos una rabia que sólo podía compararse a la del Uchiha. Ésa no era la mirada de Naruto, por lo menos, no la de _su_ Naruto. No quería que el mismo odio lo embargara a él también. El Chakra del Kyūbi explotó a su alrededor; el Uzumaki no podía mantener a raya su enojo, y eso era precisamente lo que alimentaba a la bestia.

El Chakra de Naruto siempre había sido cálido, reconfortante, pero éste lo era demasiado. La sofocaba.

Y ahora entendía por qué: varios hilillos de Chakra, mismos que emanaban del rubio, se introducían dentro de su cuerpo; algunos se adherían a su piel, otros por debajo de sus uñas, incluso en sus ojos podía sentir serpentear algunas líneas. Eran demasiados y todos se clavaban cuales agujas en su anatomía; no conformes con apuñalarla, también la quemaban por dentro al perforar la fina capa de piel. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al sentir cómo su corazón era estrujado con tal fuerza que pensó que la mataría de una forma fulminante, y fue en ése momento en que éste se detuvo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando escapar el que pensaba era su último aliento. Hasta que una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en un punto estratégico de su frente.

" _Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?"_ , una voz, que ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado, se hizo presente en todos los rincones de su mente. No era nada parecido a su otra entidad, su _Inner:_ eso rebosaba maldad. Otra punzada siguió a la anterior, seguida de una estridente carcajada, misma que resonó en todas las paredes de sus pensamientos. No sabía si todavía le quedaba alguna clase de energía para intentar combatir aquél ente que se hacía con su cerebro, por lo que se limitó a concentrarse en el punto de Chakra en su frente; no debía liberarlo, pues todavía era demasiado pronto.

Y entonces... un latido. Su corazón volvía a latir, pero su preocupación regresó cuando éste comenzó a acelerarse, incluso más de lo que estaba hace algunos segundos atrás. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos; al abrirlos, deseó no haberlo hecho: como bienvenida, los orbes del rubio la recibieron con ira, pero la misma no estaba destinada hacia ella. Éstos eran completamente rojos, con ciertas nebulosas en tonos dorados y naranjas, pero lo que le provocó cierto temor fue la pupila: ésta se encontraba alargada hacia los extremos superior e inferior, con una apariencia afilada que le hacía recordar a la felina mirada de los gatos al encontrarse frente a su presa. Un chirrido atrajo su atención hacia los delgados labios del Uzumaki, encontrándose con una hilera de colmillos que, al rozarse los unos contra los otros, provocaban el rechinido que le erizaba la piel.

Descendió, entonces, la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, pero no lo reconoció como suyo: sus manos, sus piernas, su torso... todo se encontraba rodeado por el Chakra de la bestia, deformándose a la altura de sus manos, como si se tratara de alguna clase de proyección de lo que eran las garras del Zorro. Por su apariencia, Sakura entendió la razón de aquella sensación de calor: el Chakra que la rodeaba simulaba _hervir_ sobre su cuerpo; algunas burbujas se formaban a partir de éste y, cuando se hacían lo suficientemente grandes, estallaban y cubrían a las otras, provocándoles la misma reacción. Era como estar rodeada por aceite hirviendo.

Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral, mismo que la llevó a retorcerse entre los brazos de Naruto. Pero éste, lejos de soltarla, clavó sus recién modeladas garras en la fina piel de la joven de cabellos rosados, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Ella sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo en aquel estado, ella no era tan fuerte como el rubio. Nunca lo había sido, ni de lejos.

Y fue entonces cuando todo se tornó oscuro.

Ya no se encontraba en el claro donde su vida estuvo a punto de extinguirse, y tampoco había señales del rubio: ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, se encontraba completamente sola. O, al menos, así lo era por el momento. Estaba parada en lo que parecía ser un santuario, uno muy antiguo, dadas las condiciones del mismo. Se estremeció, aunque no estaba segura de si la razón era por la repentina corriente de aire frío... o por miedo.

Caminó con pasos trémulos por el lugar, como si no se sintiera en las condiciones óptimas para andar. Sus brazos, en un débil y vano intento de protegerse a sí misma, rodearon su torso, mientras caminaba por el sombrío monasterio. El suelo se encontraba iluminado por una neblina de color verde brillante, lo que le permitió notar las enormes inscripciones y sellos adheridos en una gastada tinta dorada. Suspiró, comprobando por el vapor que sus labios expedían, que la temperatura había descendido unos cuantos grados desde que se encontró a sí misma en el lugar; frotó sus brazos con ambas manos en respuesta, buscando que la fricción le proporcionara un poco de calor. El templo, conforme avanzaba, parecía adquirir cierto aspecto de calabozo, lo que automáticamente le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Fue entonces cuando una niebla roja, parecida a la esencia del Kyūbi, comenzó a serpentear por sus piernas, como si bailara al ritmo de los pasos de la joven Haruno. Aquella neblina parecía provenir de una enorme celda justo frente a ella; los barrotes de la misma poseían un aspecto formidable y se encontraban clavados firmemente al suelo, al elevar la mirada se encontró con que éstos, seguramente, no tenían fin. Tragó saliva al encontrarse frente a frente con uno de los pilares de acero, intentando despejar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Alargó la mano para rozar las puntas de sus dedos con el frío metal, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

Una sombra tomó forma frente a ella, haciéndola retroceder de terror. Era una pata, cubierta por millones de pelos que variaban del rojizo al naranja; tan sólo una de las garras que la conformaban era el doble de su tamaño, no quiso imaginar el resto del cuerpo de aquella bestia. Aunque realmente no tuvo que hacerlo, pues una segunda sombra tomaba lugar justo arriba de aquella pata: Sakura pudo apreciar, horrorizada, la cabeza del Zorro de las Nueve Colas justo frente a ella.

—K... K-Kyūbi— sus labios tartamudearon al reconocer la forma de la bestia frente a ella. Éste soltó una carcajada, complacido por aquellas emociones que provocaba en la joven ninja; Sakura no pudo evitar evocar a su mente la malévola risa que minutos antes había atestado su cerebro, comparándolas y, para su terror, confirmando que se trataban de la misma. Los ojos del Zorro parecían inyectados de sangre, y sus colmillos la hacían temblar y paralizarse en el sitio donde se encontraba de pie. El color de aquellos orbes le recordó a los del Uzumaki justo antes de caer inconsciente; pero ella se negaba a pensar que eran iguales: ella conocía la mirada del rubio y no tenía nada que ver con la del monstruo frente a ella, los del Zorro brillaban con una ira que parecía satisfacerle, como si aquél sentimiento le complaciera. Era la mirada de un asesino.

Quiso gritar, pero incluso para eso sus labios permanecían sellados, paralizados. Fue entonces que sus ojos jade se desviaron hacia los barrotes, intentando reconfortarse con el alivio de saber que aquella bestia se encontraba atrapada por los mismos; pero el horror provocó en ella un chillido al comprobar que había una puerta que no había notado anteriormente. ¿Lo peor? Aquella se encontraba abierta.

—¡Silencio, mocosa!— aunque su voz resonaba en todo el recinto, y realmente no tenía la necesidad de elevar su tono, la bestia de Nueve Colas la reprimió con fuerza, visiblemente fastidiado. Como buscando secundar sus palabras, las enormes e imponentes colas que portaba se impactaron en el suelo; Sakura pudo jurar que éste se resquebrajaría en cualquier momento. El temblor, fruto del miedo, volvió a sacudir el cuerpo de la joven ninja.

Y, entonces, como si alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor en su cabeza, lo entendió todo: los sellos dorados en el suelo, la niebla roja, el Kyūbi en una celda...

—Estoy en la mente de Naruto— susurró impactada, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban aún más de lo normal y su labio inferior era atacado por sus propios dientes, buscando con desesperación reprimir el chillido de sorpresa y terror que amenazó con inundar su garganta. Algo dentro de ella, aunque la situación le sonara lógica, se negaba a creer lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Y la risa de la bestia se lo confirmó, mientras negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, niña...— la mirada de la Haruno volvió a concentrarse en el enorme Zorro, mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierta confusión e incredulidad, emociones que parecieron divertir a la bestia a juzgar por la macabra sonrisa que formaban sus temibles colmillos. Y para aumentar el terror que la embargaba, el Bijū acercó tanto su hocico que incluso éste podía salir por los barrotes de la prisión—: soy _yo_ el que está dentro de tu mente.

Sakura trastabilló al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era impulsado hacia atrás, haciéndola caer de espaldas. Sus dientes castañeteaban y su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa, mientras las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Temblaba con tal violencia, como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría.

—¿Qué?

Muy, muy fría.

* * *

El ojo visible del Hatake observaba la escena sin dar crédito alguno a lo tenía enfrente; Yamato, a su lado, no se molestaba en disimular el impacto que todo aquello producía en su persona. Sai había ido tras de Sasuke, quien decidió emprender un rápido escape ante las órdenes de un hombre que ninguno de ellos pudo visualizar. El hombre de plateados cabellos se decidió por descubrir su ojo izquierdo, aquél en el que poseía el Sharingan, en un intento de no perder ni el mínimo detalle de lo que presenciaba. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que pudiese reaccionar y alejar sus ojos heterocromáticos de la escena, para clavarla en su compañero castaño.

—Trae a Sai, lo necesitamos— sin esperar a que el aludido respondiera ni siquiera con un asentimiento, agregó—: y convoca a la Quinta, ella tiene que saber de esto— el castaño lo miró por un par de segundos que se le hicieron años, para después asentir una sola vez y desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando al Hatake gruñendo de impotencia, como un león enjaulado. No podía apartar los ojos de sus estudiantes y, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que todo aquello había sido culpa suya. Lo peor de todo, es que no podía hacerle frente a la situación por su cuenta.

Frente a él, todavía ardiendo en rabia, se encontraba el hijo de quien hace años había sido su profesor, tratando de contener al Kyūbi dentro de él, mismo que amenazaba con salir. Gracias a sus gruñidos, el Ninja que Copia sabía que le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme, mismo que intentaba aliviar clavando sus garras en la delicada piel de su otra estudiante. Ya contaba con tres colas libres.

... En sus brazos, Sakura había liberado su segunda cola.

* * *

Tsunade Senju se paseaba por su oficina a pasos ágiles y rápidos, llegando a los límites de la habitación en cuestión de segundos, para después dar la vuelta e iniciar de nueva cuenta el recorrido; su brazo izquierdo cruzaba su torso, justo por debajo de sus prominentes senos, aferrándose a su costado derecho, mientras que su codo derecho reposaba en aquél agarre, permitiendo que su cabeza se apoyara en su mano. Kakashi la observaba paciente, cruzado de brazos en uno de los rincones del despacho, lo más alejado posible de la Hokage.

" _Nunca han existido casos de este tipo... nunca_ ", afirmaba la rubia en su mente, sin detenerse ni un segundo. Los recuerdos de sus batallas se mezclaban con sus conocimientos en Medicina y la información que había obtenido de los Bijūs. Pero nada de eso era suficiente; _físicamente_ no era suficiente. _Mentalmente_... imposible.

El proclamado "Gran Ninja que Copia" no estaba en las mejores condiciones; se pasaba, de vez en cuando, los dedos por su alborotada melena platinada, intentando vanamente contener la ansiedad y la impotencia que amenazaba con embargarle desde hace un par de horas atrás, cuando inició todo. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que estuvo a punto de no conseguir cubrirse el rostro a tiempo, antes de que la gruesa madera del escritorio de la Hokage le impactara directamente; en cambio, ésta se hizo pedazos al colisionar contra el frío metal que cubría sus antebrazos. A pesar de la gravedad del golpe, el cuerpo del ninja no se movió un sólo milímetro, a excepción de sus rebeldes cabellos, los cuales se mecieron contra el aire que generó el choque.

Pudo escuchar un gruñido, casi rugido, proveniente de la Quinta. Al posar su único ojo visible en ella, comprobó que no había sido el escritorio entero el que se le había sido arrojado, simplemente una mitad que se había despedazado gracias al fuerte puño de la rubia.

—No lo entiendo...— escuchó cómo la mujer susurraba, justo antes de dirigirse a él con una mirada centelleando de furia, como si la miel de sus orbes se hubiese encendido completamente en llamas— ¡¿cómo, dónde y, sobre todo, por qué carajo sucedió esto?! ¡Responde!— a pesar de sus fuertes palabras, la Hokage no esperó una respuesta del Anbu, pues no tardó ni dos segundos en arrojarle la otra mitad de su escritorio que, como la primera, fue detenida por su objetivo antes de ocasionarle daño alguno.

Tal parecía que la explicación por parte del Hatake no le convencía para nada, a pesar de haberla escuchado ya tres veces seguidas. Pero ella simplemente se negaba a creerlo; no su alumna, no _su_ Sakura... la hija que nunca tuvo y con la que siempre añoró. Ante el escozor que sus ojos sintieron al estar a punto de ser anegados en lágrimas, la fuerte mujer prefirió morderse la lengua con fuerza, para después escupir con rabia antes de que el metálico sabor de su propia sangre le provocara náuseas.

" _Naruto"_ , fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... el nombre del impetuoso rubio se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La sacudió con fuerza, casi con desesperación, mientras intentaba apartar los pensamientos plagados de odio; no contra el rubio, sino contra _sí misma_. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, en una búsqueda desesperada por regular su respiración y los desbocados latidos de su corazón. No quería dejar al rubio con toda la carga de su ira, ¡pero ese maldito chaval! " _Mira que cargarla en ese estado... yo misma me encargaré de que nunca se reproduzca_ ", sus pensamientos se desviaron de forma violenta a un destino no tan agradable para el pobre joven hospitalizado, pero que parecían aligerar la carga de odio que la Hokage cargaba sobre sus hombros.

En la habitación, cada quien parecía manejar con el estrés y la impotencia a su propia manera. Tsunade estuvo a punto de seguir la masacre de muebles, de no ser por el par de golpes propinados firmemente a la madera de su puerta. La rubia, acomodando los claros cabellos de sus coletas, carraspeó de forma audible, mientras se apresuraba a tomar asiento frente a los casi inexistentes restos de su escritorio.

—Adelante— se sorprendió de lo templada que su voz se escuchó al lanzar la orden; de forma automática, la desgastada puerta rechinó a causa del impulso tan tortuosamente lento que se le brindó al pasar. El recién llegado caminó con paso firme y decidido hasta encontrarse a tan sólo un metro de distancia de la rubia, colocando ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda y brindando la mejor de las reverencias que el Hatake había observado; el hombre de cabellos plateados estaba seguro que, de no haberlo conocido antes, habría jurado que se encontraba en presencia de un señor feudal y no un ninja.

—¿Me necesitaba, Hokage-sama?— su tono de voz tan sereno y fuerte iba perfectamente de la mano con la profundidad de la misma, Tsunade podía afirmar que, bajo otras condiciones, la voz del joven probablemente le calmaría. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, el tono tan serio del joven le hizo tensarse en su lugar; él no era idiota, sabía que el llamado de la líder de la aldea sólo podía significar una emergencia. Por un momento, la rubia se replanteó su propia decisión de hacerle partícipe de sus planes.

Kakashi, por otra parte, sonrió debajo de su máscara. La Quinta no pudo haber elegido a una mejor persona para el trabajo.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, con la mayor parte de su anatomía adornada por pequeñas gotas de sudor; sus ojos, justo al momento de abrirse, se tiñeron de un profundo color rojizo, adornado por nebulosas doradas y una tenebrosa pupila afilada. Tan rápido como el parpadeo que sobrevino después, aquellos siniestros orbes dignos de una bestia desaparecieron, dejando un par de claras y brillantes esmeraldas en su mirada. Su respiración se aceleró, probablemente debido a la pesadilla de la que había sido víctima. " _Otra vez... ése sueño_ ", suspiró pasando sus delgados dedos por las hebras de sus rosados cabellos, algo húmedos a causa del sudor.

Se levantó de la cama, tropezando con las finas sábanas que se habían pegado a su cuerpo debido a la misma transpiración de éste y, entre trompicones y gruñidos, logró llegar al baño. Éste tenía un aspecto sencillo, nada de lujos o un inmobiliario costoso que su salario de ninja no pudiese cubrir; se trataba de un cuarto pequeño, lo suficiente para albergar una tina de porcelana en uno de los rincones del mismo, además de un lavamanos de madera— cortesía de Yamato— y un retrete a juego con el modesto juego de azulejos verdes que adornaban las paredes.

Se apresuró a desvestirse y regular la temperatura de la bañera, el calor volvía a asfixiarla. Después de esperar un par de minutos que se le antojaron una eternidad para que la tina se llenara completamente, se adentró en ella y suspiró, cerrando los ojos de forma inconsciente; la pureza y tibieza del agua parecían refrescar su piel, haciéndole pensar, por un momento, que el vapor que emanaba de su propio cuerpo provocaba un siseo parecido al de una sartén al rojo vivo ser puesta debajo de un chorro de agua fría. Exhaló de forma lenta y continua, como si esperaba que toda la fatiga y el estrés salieran a través de sus labios, para después inspirar con la nariz aire puro, antes de adentrar por completo su cabeza en el agua.

Debajo del agua, todo parecía más sencillo. Bajo el agua podía pretender que era una simple entidad que se mecía con las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la diminuta bañera a causa de los movimientos de su propio cuerpo, podía imaginar que dejaba el mismo y flotaba, haciéndose una con la brisa de un inexistente océano. Tan sólo tenía que... tenía que quedarse debajo del agua.

" _Ni sueñes que será tan fácil_ ", el nuevo inquilino en su cabeza gruñó fastidiado, mientras sentía cómo era elevada con violencia hasta emerger hacia la superficie, donde su propio cuerpo se vio obligado a inspirar con fuerza todo el aire que había perdido estando debajo del agua. Como acto reflejo, su espalda se arqueó hacia adelante, tosiendo un par de veces a causa del agua que logró filtrarse por su esófago, mientras tallaba sus ojos con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria para eliminar los restos de humedad en ellos.

—No esperaba que lo fuera— susurró derrotada, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas, permitiéndole reposar su mentón en la unión de sus rodillas. Fijó su vista en un punto muerto de la habitación, mientras las gotas de agua que resbalaban de su cuerpo tintineaban una desconocida sinfonía al caer en la tina; decidió levantarse y proceder a secar su cuerpo, pues no sabía a ciencia cierta si el temblor que le sobrevino fue a causa del enfriamiento del agua o por algo más... interno. Al pasar el paño seco por su húmeda piel, intentó por todos los motivos el evitar mirar su reflejo en el espejo afianzado al azulejo sobre el lavamanos de madera. Falló.

La extraña mujer en el espejo le devolvió la mirada. Confusión. Angustia. Incredulidad... al menos esas emociones compartía con su reflejo. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el curioso delineado en sus ojos y la mujer en el cristal la imitó; era tan grueso y oscuro que resaltaba sus orbes jade casi con violencia, también complementaba armoniosamente con la espesa hilera de pestañas rosadas que se alzaban sobre éstos. Con un bufido, tomó las tijeras del estante para cortar con rabia las largas hebras de aquella melena rosada que tanto la caracterizaba; después de un par de minutos volvía a tener el cabello tan corto como antes. Conteniendo su respiración, prosiguió a cerrar los ojos y apoyar ambas manos en la fina porcelana del lavamanos; conforme su respiración se normalizaba, los mechones recién cortados de su cabello crecían a una velocidad ridículamente rápida, hasta mecerse justo por debajo de sus caderas. La joven médico exhaló con alivio al verse ligeramente liberada de la enorme cantidad de Chakra que ahora poseía y amenazaba con destruir su control perfecto del mismo.

" _Me necesitas_ ", afirmó la bestia dentro de ella. No era una petición, y mucho menos una súplica. Era una sentencia.

—Ya lo veremos— la mujer en el espejo la retó con la mirada.

* * *

—" _Es mucho más complicado que un simple traspaso de Chakra..._ "— Tsunade recordó las palabras que le dedicó a su joven discípula cuando tuvo la serenidad mental como para visitarla después de habérselo pensado durante horas— " _nunca había sucedido esto... y el problema radica en que te encontrabas en los brazos de Naruto justamente cuando el Chakra del Kyūbi intentó liberarse_ "— había estirado la mano hacia el frágil rostro de la joven Haruno, tomando entre sus delgados dedos el par de mechones que habían escapado del agarre de la liga que mantenía el cabello de la joven a raya, pasándolos por detrás de su oreja. Ésta se limitó a verla, en silencio.

Aquél comportamiento era por demás extraño en la Princesa de las Babosas; además, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a caricias o amor materno, a pesar de que, contrario a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, ella sí tuvo la presencia de su madre tanto en la infancia como a principios de la pubertad, hasta que ésta falleció por causas naturales. Su padre, en lugar de permanecer a su lado, prefirió expandir su negocio hacia el exterior, encontrándose con un fatídico final a manos de ladrones. Después de años ejerciendo como ninja bajo el mando de la Quinta Hokage, se había olvidado de lo que era una verdadera muestra de cariño. Tsunade lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que seguía exigiéndole cada vez más, con el fin de que la joven canalizara su odio y dolor en seguir creciendo tanto como ninja como persona; Sakura no venía de ningún clan poderoso, no poseía un Kekkei Genkai impresionante y, hasta hace un par de días, no era un Jinchūriki. Lo único que ella tenía era su fuerza y dedicación, además de un preciso control de Chakra. La joven Haruno se había ganado el respeto de la Aldea por sus propios méritos, a pesar de haber sido siempre desplazada, incluso por su propio Sensei, debido a sus formidables compañeros de equipo.

—" _Realmente no puedo culpar a Naruto por haberse molestado tanto, mira que aquél imbécil intentara..."_ — la rabia comenzaba a crecer conforme se acercaba al final de la oración, mas se detuvo abruptamente al ver a su discípula agachar la cabeza; la joven mantenía una sonrisa tan triste que le partía el alma, mientras sus ojos se concentraban en las finas sábanas de la cama— " _Sakura, imagina la situación: un momento de distracción perfecto en el que Naruto baja la guardia por primera vez al verte a punto de morir... era el momento idóneo para que el Kyūbi escapase_ "— aunque Sakura permanecía callada, ella sabía que lo entendía. Comprendía ahora las implicaciones y las consecuencias de lo que había ocurrido— " _el Chakra, aún si es el de un Bijū, forma parte de todo lo que nos rodea_ "— como una demostración de sus palabras, la rubia concentró una pequeña cantidad de éste en sus manos, permitiendo que se iluminaran con la característica aura azul, para después dejar que se expandiera por el aire, dándole a éste una grata sensación de frescura y agradable aroma a menta— " _Cuando el Kyūbi intentó escapar, tuvo que dejar salir su Chakra poco a poco para que éste lograra hacerse con el ambiente, darle una forma. Pero había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien con una presencia más fuerte que la del medio donde se encontraban... así que el Chakra se concentró en ese cuerpo, adentrándose por donde podía_ "— los claros y fuertes ojos miel de la rubia se fijaron en los esmeralda de la joven, dando a entender el resultado de aquella explicación. Sakura inmediatamente recordó el cúmulo interminable de hilillos de Chakra rojizo que se adentraban en su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer.

Fue una manera sencilla de explicarlo, aunque era más complejo de lo que sus palabras habían plasmado. El Zorro liberó su Chakra, el cual _debía_ haberse alojado en su entorno para existir como un cuerpo nuevo, matando a Naruto en el proceso. Aún si Sakura hubiese estado a milímetros de él, sin tocar al rubio, la esencia de la bestia no hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerse con el cuerpo de la Haruno. Pero los "hubiera" no existen, y fue por la misma razón de que ella se encontrara en contacto directo con el Uzumaki que sucedieron las cosas.

Y luego... estaba el cambio físico. La presencia de un Bijū en un cuerpo humano desencadena una cascada de reacciones genéticas en las que las características tanto físicas como psicológicas de la bestia tienen una influencia directa en el ADN del contenedor; en muchos casos podría suceder un _rechazo_ , como si fuese una clase de virus autoinmune que termina con la vida del contenedor, pues el cuerpo de éste se ataca a sí mismo intentando deshacerse del invasor... pero gracias a Kami, el cuerpo de Sakura parecía haber aceptado perfectamente la presencia del Zorro al ver el dominio de éste en ella. Igual que en el caso de Naruto con las marcas en sus mejillas, Sakura sufrió una clase de delineado permanente alrededor de sus ojos, parecido al de la bestia. Tsunade agradeció mentalmente que fuese sólo eso y no tuviera que ver a una Sakura con orejas o bigotes de zorro.

—" _Ahora tienes la mitad del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y eso es una enorme responsabilidad, al igual que un gran peligro_ "— nunca había pensado que presenciaría algo parecido, mucho menos que lo sufriera alguien tan cercano a ella. Sakura, ahora un Jinchūriki. Ninguna de las dos médicos parecía asimilar completamente la situación, mucho menos los riesgos reales que aquello conllevaba.

Ahora se encontraba en su oficina, completamente sola; algo natural, siendo que ya era la una de la madrugada. La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si la persona detrás de ella estuviese evaluando la situación y preguntándose si era buena idea adentrarse en ella; la nieta de Hashirama esperó con paciencia, mientras concentraba sus ojos en la boca de la botella de sake que se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente. Shizune pudo haber peinado toda su oficina en busca de alcohol del cual deshacerse, pero la Hokage todavía tenía ciertos trucos bajo la manga.

—¿Me buscabas?— reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento, más aún el tono burlón que le caracterizaba y siempre utilizaba al estar en presencia de ella. La rubia asintió lentamente, sin despegar su mirada del líquido que se mecía a causa del movimiento de su mano; el hombre se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, sin perder la burla con la que la miraba. Fue entonces que ella bajó la botella y apoyó sus codos en la gruesa madera de su nuevo escritorio, apoyando su mentón en sus manos, mirando al hombre con seriedad.

Sakura lo necesitaba, Naruto lo necesitaba... muy en el fondo, _ella_ también le necesitaba. Por el bien de ellos y de su Aldea, debía hacerlo.

—Necesito un entrenamiento fuera de la Aldea, entre más lejos mejor. Para u-...— pero conforme hablaba, se interrumpió a sí misma. Un nuevo plan se formulaba en su cabeza— _dos_ personas.

El famoso ninja frunció el ceño, visiblemente confundido. Pero así como aquella mueca apareció, se fue con una enorme sonrisa cargada de diversión y genuina curiosidad; ¿qué era lo que planeaba ahora la Hokage? ¿Qué era lo que maquinaba aquella perversa mentecita?

—¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?— apretó los labios, ansioso por escuchar y seguir las órdenes de la mujer frente a él; aún si realmente no quisiera hacerlo, sabía que tarde o temprano se vería obligado, por el bien de su propia salud y bienestar emocional. La nieta de Hashirama sonrió, visiblemente satisfecha ante la complicidad que comenzaba a suscitarse entre ambos. Los dos se miraron fijamente: negro contra castaño. No hubo necesidad de alguna otra palabra más, sabían perfectamente qué tipo de entrenamiento sería— Así que eso es lo que quieres... bien, partimos cuando quieras— el ninja sentenció con voz gruesa, mientras la sonrisa volvía a adornar sus delgados labios.

Pero fue la presencia de alguien más la que aligeró un poco más la palpable tensión y connivencia entre ambos personajes. Al abrir la puerta, después de haberla tocado insistentemente durante un par de segundos, la pequeña cabeza de su asistente la atrajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Tsunade-sama, estamos listos— la recién nombrada cerró los ojos, visiblemente preocupada por lo que venía a continuación. Se limitó a asentir una sola vez y a concentrar su clara mirada en quien había sido y, probablemente seguiría siendo, una de las personas importantes en su vida.

—Al amanecer— sentenció con voz firme, mientras sus orbes ardían con una nueva determinación. Jiraiya sonrió al verla de esa manera, dedicándole una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, provocando que la rubia bufara como respuesta. Había marcado el destino de su única discípula.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que siga teniendo el potencial de antes? Esta vez me dediqué a hacerlo más largo y a incluso fusionar dos capítulos para darle un poco más de sentido a la trama, al igual que recuerdo que varios reviews que había recibido antes se quejaban un poco de que los episodios eran bastante cortos.**

 **Realmente espero que este "renacimiento" del fic les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, sugerencias, incluso quejas y observaciones, pues me motivan y me hacen crecer como escritora. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Lee Lee out!**


	2. El Entrenamiento

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno, me he retrasado un poco debido a la escuela, así que les he traído muy tarde la continuación. Tarde, pero seguro (?)**

 **Hice ciertas correcciones del fic anterior, nada fuera del otro mundo, sólo errores de redacción y argumentación, y tal... Eeeen fin, no los retengo mucho más, espero que les guste :***

 **Notas al final de capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto _Naruto_ como _Naruto Shippuden_ son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Las historias aquí presentadas son completamente mías; cualquier robo de éstas, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como **plagio**.

 **Título:** The Carriers of the Kyūbi [Los Portadores del Kyūbi].

 **Rate:** T.

 **Pareja:** Será un MultiSaku (Sakura x Harem) por ahora, después se elegirá una pareja definitiva.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar o grosero. Violencia moderada. Este fic está basado en el Universo Ninja, más no será completamente apegado a éste, por lo que habrán ciertos cambios que más tarde notarán.

 **Autor:** Lee Sang Gun.

 **Palabras:** 11,727.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** El Entrenamiento.

 **L** a sonrisa del Sannin se ensanchó conforme elevaba la vista hacia el enorme letrero delante de él, hinchando su pecho con un sesenta por ciento de orgullo y un cuarenta de aire; el anuncio se erguía imponente, proclamando el nombre de tan hermoso y sagrado lugar. Aquél en el cual él mismo había sido entrenado por sus habitantes y, ahora, serían los mismos quienes entrenarían a sus estudiantes. Esperaba fervientemente dicho entrenamiento les brindara fortaleza y madurez, esto último exceptuando a Naruto, claro.

El sagrado _Monte Myōboku_ , la tierra de los sapos. Uno de los tres lugares sagrados donde él, por ser precisamente un Sabio, conocía su paradero; y vería porque sus alumnos también lo aprendieran completado el entrenamiento.

Decenas de recuerdos fueron amontonándose en su cabeza, apareciendo uno a uno como si éstos estuviesen haciendo fila para atraer su atención; desde su llegada, sus primeros y últimos días de entrenamiento, hasta llegar al instante en el que fue nombrado oficialmente habitante del Monte. Todos aquellos pensamientos los atesoraría hasta el día de su muerte. Y aún faltaba por crear muchos más, gracias a sus ahora nuevos estudiantes: Naruto y la versión en miniatura de su antigua compañera de equipo.

Sonrió divertido por el nuevo rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, por lo que se dedicó a observar el lugar de forma melancólica, tratando de distraerse un poco. Después de un par de minutos que se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al apreciar la belleza del lugar, finalmente suspiró con fatiga al recordar los asuntos que debía de atender. Entre más rápido se encargara de ellos, mejor para él. Y para todos.

Decidido a concretar una despedida correcta y, por qué no, incluso emotiva, giró su ancho cuerpo hacia el par de personas que le acompañaban; no obstante, sus alegres facciones se vieron drásticamente deformadas en una mueca de horror y cierta decepción al ver la trágico-cómica escena frente a él: Sakura, quien llevaba puesto uno de los viejos conjuntos de Tsunade— una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con el vientre descubierto sobre una blusa de red en color negro, a juego con una falda roja de seda—, debido a que los cambios en su cuerpo le habían imposibilitado el usar su anterior uniforme, sostenía del cuello a un pobre Naruto mientras lo zarandeaba con violencia, al tiempo que una gruesa vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente. El rubio se limitaba a chillar y lloriquearle por piedad.

—¡Sólo decía mi opinión, Sakura-chan! ¡Por favor, no me mates!— chilló el Uzumaki casi a gritos, mientras la tostada piel de su rostro adquiría unas alarmantes tonalidades amoratadas debido a la falta de oxígeno. Al ver al rubio sufriendo de dicha manera, el Sabio de blancos cabellos no pudo sino llevarse las manos a su propio cuello en un acto reflejo; había escuchado sobre ponerse en los zapatos del prójimo, pero eran los del Uzumaki los últimos en los que le gustaría estar.

Pero tampoco podía culpar a la chica: desde que iniciaron su travesía con destino al País de los Sapos, su joven y torpe alumno no había cesado con sus comentarios referentes al notorio cambio que el cuerpo de la joven ninja había tomado, haciendo que ésta terminara por hartarse y desquitar toda su furia acumulada contra el shinobi. Él, como todo buen escritor erótico que era, reconocía que la joven había adquirido una _bendición_ en materia estética; no obstante, había sido lo suficientemente lista para canalizar el Chakra del Zorro en un detalle tan banal como lo era el cabello, manteniendo éste fijo con una liga que no llegaba a domar un par de mechones que perfilaban su delgado rostro. Ése detalle, aunado al hecho de que utilizaba la misma indumentaria que su ex-compañera de equipo portaba varios años atrás, provocaron en el Sabio una ligera sonrisa nostálgica. Ciertamente, el título de "pequeña Tsunade" le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—¿Qué tanto le ve a Sakura-chan, viejo pervertido?— el gruñido de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus oscuros ojos se giraran hacia el portador de aquella voz. El rubio seguía bajo la dominación de la joven de ojos verdes, mismos que centellearon con un tenebroso brillo amarillo mientras su cuerpo se cubría con una extraña clase de aura negra. El joven chilló y gritó aún más fuerte en una desesperación casi palpable.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Mi camino aquí ha terminado— pronunció aquella frase con un júbilo que sinceramente no sentía, antes de que la joven devolviera a su tonto estudiante a Konoha de una certera patada en el trasero. Tal parecía que aquella frase había bastado para llamar la atención de ambos, pues dos pares de ojos cuyos colores le recordaron a la primavera se clavaron en su persona con no más que un brillo que variaba de la intriga a la confusión. La respuesta del hombre fue una simple sonrisa melancólica, sin ninguna explicación en la mirada.

Sus planes se habían atrasado por todo aquél asunto del Zorro dividido y, aunque realmente apreciaba el tiempo que pasaba al lado del Uzumaki, ya no podía atrasarlos por más tiempo. Los chicos ahora tendrían que arreglárselas con Fukasaku ellos solos. Y con el perdón de la Hokage, pero no podía perder más tiempo que, posiblemente en un futuro, le costaría caro a toda la aldea de Konoha.

Miró a Naruto y un sentimiento casi paternal lo embargó, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aquél chaval se había hecho un importante lugar en su corazón. Ahora comprendía perfectamente por qué Minato y Kushina habían sacrificado sus vidas por salvaguardar el bienestar del rubio; en su lugar, él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Daría su vida por él.

Miró a Sakura y recordó a Tsunade, su orgullosa compañera de equipo. Tal parecía que, al igual que él, ella no había podido escapar al cien por ciento de la vida de progenitor; la joven de cabellos rosados se había convertido en la adoración de la Hokage, de eso él estaba completamente seguro: los ojos de la rubia nunca mentían, podía ver en ellos el amor tan sincero y puro que sólo una madre puede transmitir en una sola mirada.

Y cómo olvidar al chico Uchiha. Orochimaru podría no estar haciendo las cosas correctamente, como siempre, pero él sabía que el Sabio Serpiente no podía ocultar a todo el mundo la clase de extraño cariño que comenzaba a desarrollar por el azabache, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerle creer a todos que sólo desea poseer el Sharingan de éste. Ésa tonta serpiente siempre se había sentido embargada por la soledad y, ahora, al tener en su cargo al sobreviviente de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, podía sentir oculto, muy en el fondo, cierta clase de amor paternal que aquél hombre nunca sintió por parte de su padre.

Suspiró y una media sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro. Sus compañeros podían mentirse a sí mismos, pero a él no; los conocía perfectamente. Algo tenían los Tres Sannins que, por más que hayan intentado no tener hijos, o simplemente no consiguieron tenerlos, los tenían justo frente a ellos, recordándoles con su presencia las personas que fueron alguna vez y las que soñaron con ser.

Y ése amor se lo llevarían con ellos fueran a donde fuesen.

* * *

—¿Está segura de que funcionará, Tsunade-sama?— los penetrantes orbes oscuros de Shizune la miraban preocupados, produciéndole una extraña inquietud, mientras su pequeña mano derecha cargaba con un afilado bisturí, apuntando con un disimulado temblor hacia la blanca piel de la rubia. En respuesta, la cabeza de la Hokage asintió con firmeza una sola vez.

—Necesitamos células vivas, Shizune. Así que date prisa— no deseaba que su tono de voz fuese tan fuerte y apremiante como en realidad fue, pero era lo único que podía salir de sus labios para que su voz no titubeara al ver el filoso objeto acercarse a ella—. Sólo serán unos milímetros de piel, no es para tanto.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos—y dado que la arrogancia de su persona le indicaban que por supuesto que lo eran— y si sus conocimientos no le fallaban, encontrarían la manera de recrear lo que Orochimaru intentó hace años, fallando rotundamente. A excepción, claro, de un peculiar caso.

El bisturí se movió con maestría sobre su brazo, haciendo un leve pero firme corte en él; como había ordenado la rubia, sólo fueron un par de milímetros de su lechosa piel los que habían sido extraídos de la misma. La pelinegra sonrió y colocó la muestra de piel en un lente de vidrio, para retirarse con cierta prisa hacia el laboratorio. Mientras tanto, una complacida Tsunade sonreía mientras su herida era sanada por un poco de su mismo Chakra.

Era de vital importancia que ellas encontraran una forma de controlar a la bestia dentro de su alumna, y todo gracias a ésas células.

Y gracias a su abuelo.

* * *

Fukasaku recibió con una peculiar amabilidad y complacencia a sus dos invitados. Tenía el conocimiento de la razón por la que ellos se encontraban ahí y no decepcionaría ni a Jiraiya ni a la Hokage. Si un entrenamiento de tipo Sabio querían, un entrenamiento de tipo Sabio les daría. De forma inconsciente, el rubio sonrió de forma zorruna y cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su propia nuca al verle.

—¡Abuelo Sapo!— gritó con sobradas energías, como si el sapo se encontrase a metros de ellos y no a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, provocando que el recién nombrado perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas, sintiéndose embargado por un sentimiento de pena ajena ante la alegría que el rubio profesaba. Naruto nunca cambiaría.

—¡Naruto!— después del grito, el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma sorprendente, alarmando al par de recién llegados. De pronto, el sol que les quemaba el cuero cabelludo desapareció tras una enorme luna de color naranja, la cual caía directamente sobre ellos.

El recién nombrado chilló asustado y, en un acto reflejo por salvar su propia vida y la de sus acompañantes, pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuerpo de la Haruno, alzándola en vilo, mientras ella tomaba el pequeño cuerpo del viejo sapo entre los suyos, pegando un salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para que el enorme cuerpo del sapo cayera frente a ellos, provocando que una inmensa nube de polvo se formara por todos los alrededores del lugar de colisión; los presentes se vieron obligados a toser con fuerza con el fin de no atragantarse, tratando de sacar la tierra de sus gargantas.

—¡Gamakichi!— aún afectado por la conmoción, el joven rubio fijó sus brillantes ojos azules en el colosal cuerpo del anfibio, mientras una ligera sonrisa elevaba las comisuras de sus delgados labios. Fukasaku no dudó en saltar hasta posicionarse sobre la espalda del gran sapo naranja, prosiguiendo a carraspear con la esperanza de llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Antes que nada, tenemos que comer. Estoy seguro que el viaje fue largo y necesitan reponer fuerzas, vengan con nosotros— decretó el viejo y sonrió, mientras se dirigía directamente hacia un sendero que conducía a una pequeña casa. Sakura y Naruto se limitaron a mirarse fijamente, sin mover ni un músculo. ¿Habían oído bien?

—¡¿Comida?!— el rubio fue el primero en abalanzarse con desesperación hacia el camino recorrido por su chaperón. Se habían cumplido ya varias horas en las que no habían probado bocado alguno, y la sola idea de imaginarse un enorme plato de ramen recién hecho servido en su mesa estaba volviéndolo loco. Al igual que él, el estómago de Sakura rugió sonoramente con la simple mención de un buen plato de comida casera. Ambos lo siguieron sin chistar hasta llegar a la dichosa cabaña.

Casi al entrar, gracias al suave viento que fue arrastrado por el impulso propinado por la puerta al abrirse, pudieron percibir una fina capa de vapor proveniente de la casa, al igual que el característico aroma del aceite hervido. No bastaron ni dos segundos para que el rubio clavara sus ojos en el interior de la vivienda, abalanzándose como un animal salvaje sobre una presa indefensa, sin esperar una invitación a pasar siquiera. La joven Haruno, quien desde un inicio había previsto las acciones de su rubio compañero, salió disparada detrás de él mientras le gritaba con rudeza lo indecente e irrespetuoso que a veces el Uzumaki podía llegar a ser.

Contra todo pronóstico, el original portador del Kyūbi se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada de la cocina. Sakura, quien había calculado erróneamente que el chico no iba a detenerse hasta haberse hecho con toda la comida que habían preparado para ellos, se lanzó sobre el rubio con la esperanza de caer sobre sus piernas y derribarlo, con el fin de evitar un desastre; no obstante, con el repentino paro del rubio, su cálculo mental se vio afectado por la repentina corta distancia entre ambos y, entre gritos de sorpresa y chillidos, cayó encima del Uzumaki. Éste, quien había escuchado a tiempo los gritos de su compañera, se había detenido para girarse y poder disculparse repetidamente y lograr que la ira de la Haruno se aplacase un poco, pero sólo consiguió que, al caer ella sobre él, sus cuerpos quedaran en una situación un tanto comprometedora.

La confusión pronto azotó al joven Uzumaki debido al impacto de su propia nuca contra el suelo al caer, mientras sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de la joven por la cintura con una fuerza tal que parecía temer que la caída los hubiese hecho descender varios metros bajo tierra. De manera simultánea, la cabeza de la joven Haruno impactó contra el pecho del rubio, notando, sin querer, lo bien formado de éste, provocándole un sonrojo tal que ni su propio cabello podía hacerle competencia.

Fukasaku carraspeó, visiblemente incómodo ante la situación, independientemente de haber presenciado que aquella escena se había suscitado de forma accidental. Lo comprometedor de la imagen, y lo conveniente que ésta había sido, logró que el viejo sapo desviara la mirada. Justo en el piso de su propia casa.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Shannaro!— el grito de la joven de cabellos rosados sacó a Naruto de la nebulosa de caos que se había formado en su propia mente; antes de que éste pudiese mover un dedo, Sakura había desaparecido de entre sus brazos de un simple salto, como si repentinamente la piel del rubio se hubiese convertido en llamas y ella se hubiese quemado viva.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si fuiste tú la que se lanzó encima de mí-ttebayo!— replicó Naruto por inercia después de haber estado en shock durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde la caída y el grito de la joven, mientras su mano se dedicaba a intentar mitigar el dolor en su nuca con un ligero masaje. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo por primera vez las fuertes punzadas de dolor en su nuca. Le pareció curioso el hecho de que no le había dolido hasta que dejó de estar en contacto con la pelirrosa.

Los ojos verdes de la Haruno lo fulminaron con la mirada, distinguiéndose en ellos un profundo deseo por terminar con la existencia del joven Uzumaki. Estaba furiosa; no tanto por lo acontecido en sí, sino porque él tenía un buen argumento que le garantizaba, de cierta manera, la victoria de aquella discusión. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para concedérselo.

—¡Baka!— se limitó a gritarle, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia adelante, permitiendo que el ultrajado apreciara de cerca las fieras facciones de la joven, logrando que éste se encogiera de miedo en respuesta al insulto y la fuerza utilizada para el mismo.

—Ahora, coman. Trabajé mucho para preparar toda esta comida— del otro lado de la habitación, justo al frente de una enorme olla puesta a fuego lento con una pequeña fogata, se encontraba Shima, la esposa de Fukasaku, una sapo de dos curiosos colores: un púrpura que cubría toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo, en combinación de un amarillo y verde deslavados. Su voz era tan aguda como lo era su diminuto cuerpo, el cual estaba enfundado en un adorable mandil en color blanco y un curioso gorro de cocina en forma de flor. Era la pura imagen de una madre de casa... en anfibio.

Pero la conmoción del momento dio paso inmediatamente a la decepción: en la mesa del comedor, toda clase de insectos se encontraban servidos de formas diferentes: en una hoja de palma cuidadosamente colocada estaban servidas un par de enormes lombrices posicionadas en filas de cuatro, marinadas con una salsa de color marrón, sospechosamente transparente. Al lado de éstas, una gigantesca cucaracha descansaba sobre un nenúfar, el tamaño podía compararse perfectamente con el de un cachorro recién nacido. Por otra parte, en un plato de madera, descansaban lo que parecían ser dos crisálidas de tamaño similar a las lombrices. Ahora entendían el olor a aceite hirviendo: la mayoría de aquellos exóticos platillos habían sido asados o hervidos.

De forma mecánica, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento ante la sigilosa mirada de la sapo, pero sus ojos se encontraban clavados uno en el otro, para después ser desviados a la comida frente a ellos. Era visible la coloración azulada que la frente de Sakura adquirió mientras observaba con detenimiento a los insectos, tratando de mantener seco el interior de su boca debido a que ésta comenzaba a salivar, signo característico de una amenaza de vómito. Naruto, por otro lado, no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado ante lo servido, pues un jadeo de asco pronto sobrevino a su garganta.

¿Lo peor de todo? La mirada expectante de la anfibio que rezaba la frase "cómanse todo o no volverán a ver la luz del sol".

Antes de que el rubio tuviese tiempo a protestar como el niño pequeño que era internamente, la madre sapo comenzó a servir aún más platos en la pequeña mesa. Frente al joven, colocó lo que parecía ser un cuenco de madera cuyo contenido era un caldo de color púrpura, sospechosamente cristalino, en el que se hallaba un ciempiés cuyo cuerpo había sido enroscado de modo que éste no sobresaliera del contenedor; como un tétrico acompañamiento, dentro del plato se encontraban también una pequeña oruga de color verde y, en un nenúfar en miniatura, una hilera de huevecillos de dudosa procedencia. Para finalizar, unas patas de un enorme grillo sobresalían del platillo, como una tenebrosa parodia de un cóctel.

Sakura, quien había estado observando el rostro asqueado del rubio durante dicho momento, fue recibida con un enorme plato de madera frente a ella. En él, se encontraban centenares de orugas blanquecinas de aspecto blando, cuyo tamaño podría compararse al de un ratón adulto; podría incluso asegurar que alguna de ellas permanecía con vida a juzgar por el movimiento de las que se encontraban en la cima. Con una rapidez que parecía no poseer, Shima adentró una pata en el plato y tomó entre sus dedos a la oruga viva, devorándola al instante con otro movimiento veloz. La joven Haruno tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para evitar el chillido generado en su garganta, sintiendo el cálido sabor de su propia sangre en el proceso; miró también con asco el platillo, para desviar la mirada a Fukasaku, con la esperanza de que éste considerara una buena idea preparar un almuerzo comestible para humanos. La esperanza dio paso a la decepción al verlo abalanzándose contra la cucaracha y algunas orugas frente a ella, devorando todo a su paso.

—I...Itadakimasu— ¿fue esa la voz de Naruto? Había estado tan concentrada observando al viejo sapo devorar el contenido de la mitad de la mesa que no se había percatado del lento movimiento del rubio al introducir una cuchara de madera en el caldo delante de él; pudo notar el cuidado que éste dedicó a evitar que los bichos tocaran el utensilio, después se llevó el mismo a los labios a una velocidad que martirizó a la joven de ojos verdes. El contenido de la cuchara se movía de forma peculiar, y aún más cuando Naruto sopló un poco para disipar el vapor y enfriarlo un poco; Sakura ahogó un grito al verlo sorber el caldo del utensilio. Las tostadas mejillas de éste se inflaron, tratando de contener el líquido en su boca, provocando que sus delgados labios desapareciesen al apretarlos con fuerza; al tragar, la joven observó la tensión en los músculos de su cuello, notándose también en su frente los indicios de sudor debido al esfuerzo.

Después de un largo suspiro, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la joven. Desgraciadamente, dicho alivio le duró un escaso par de segundos antes de que la bronceada piel de su rostro adquiera una palidez que dio paso a un tono oliváceo; antes de que alguien pudiese ayudarle, vació el poco contenido de su estómago en la suave tierra regada del suelo de la cocina.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que Sakura lo acompañara.

* * *

—Ma tendrá un ataque si te ve así.

Fukasaku había sido el primero en romper aquél incómodo silencio después de haber abandonado la cabaña tras el tremendo espectáculo protagonizado por ambos humanos; ahora se encontraban a las afueras del Monte, rodeados por estatuas de distintos tipos de sapos y, justo frente a ellos, la misteriosa Cascada de Aceite se erguía imponente.

—Deben irse acostumbrando— remató el sapo verde con un tono que asemejaba mucho al de un abuelo enfadado después de que sus nietos no terminaran todos sus vegetales y se viera en la necesidad de tirarlos. A diferencia de que él no era su abuelo, ni siquiera era humano.

Y sí se había comido todo lo que ellos no.

 _"En ése momento... voy a dejar de ser humano"._ Pensó el joven reprendido aún con las manos puestas en sus rodillas, tratando desesperadamente de controlar su respiración. Su estómago seguía quejándose por la falta de alimentos, pero

—Ahora, comenzaremos el entrenamiento— el cambio en el tono de viejo, denotando firmeza y seriedad, puso en alerta al par de jóvenes quienes, al escucharlo, se irguieron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos les permitieron—. En primer lugar, tengo que explicar que lo que voy a enseñarles no es Ninjutsu... es el Jutsu del Ermitaño.

Realmente no esperaba que ellos entendieran al primer intento a qué se refería, comprendía que ellos no estuvieran familiarizados con dicho término: ya se encargaría de explicárselos. Sakura, cual orgullosa era, trataba de que la impasibilidad en su rostro no denotara la verdadera confusión en su mente, la cual se hacía y deshacía en mil formas de descifrar qué clase de técnica les enseñarían. Naruto, por otra parte, seguía empeñado en recordar el significado de la palabra "ermitaño".

—El Justu Ermitaño consiste en tomar la energía del medio para su uso— alzó un dedo y su voz comenzó a sonar aún mas grave, casi como si fuese uno de los Sensei de la Academia—; este Jutsu involucra tomar el Chakra generado del interior y agregarlo a la Energía de la Naturaleza del exterior. El resultado es un Chakra mucho más poderoso, aún más grande que el Ninjutsu, Genjutsu e incluso el Taijutsu. Todo eso es gracias al equilibrio que forman las Energías Física, Mental y Natural.

Ah... pensaba que sería más complicado, pero lo había entendido perfectamente. Sakura sonrió y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza; Fukasaku era bueno explicando. Por otra parte, el rubio también se dedicó a asentir varias veces con la cabeza, mientras achicaba sus rasgados orbes tratando de aparentar una seriedad que no poseía verdaderamente. En respuesta, Sakura golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y Gamakichi, quien había llegado con ellos para observar el entrenamiento, negó con la cabeza en un par de ocasiones.

—Puedes verlo de esta manera...— sin preocuparse tanto por interrumpir al sapo mayor, el enorme animal naranja se apresuró a participar en la conversación con un toque de burla en su tono de voz— si le agregas un sabor a menta al helado de chocolate y vainilla, ¡entonces su sabor será aún mejor!

—¡Eso lo hace más confuso, Gamakichi!— exclamó Pa desesperado, agitando sus patas delanteras; por su parte, la imagen de un cono de helado de chocolate y vainilla siendo combinado con uno de sabor a menta que lentamente se enroscaba entre los primeros dos atacó la mente del Uzumaki, haciendo que el estómago de éste gruñera de forma estridente y su característica sonrisa zorruna hiciera aparición en su rostro.

—¡Oh... ¡Ya entiendo!— la felicidad en los ojos azules del joven, en conjunto con la enorme sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro, provocaron que cerrara los ojos y, concentrado, aplastara su puño en la palma de su mano. Fukasaku, al observar la reacción del chico, no pudo sino caer de espaldas, visiblemente derrotado. Gamakichi, por otra parte, parecía lo suficientemente orgulloso de sí mismo por haber hecho que Naruto lo entendiera bien. Sakura simplemente fijó la vista en el suelo, preguntándose cuánto tendría que cavar para hundirse para siempre en la tierra.

Después de una asombrosa representación por parte de Fukasaku del verdadero poder que simbolizaba reunir la Energía de la Naturaleza, en la cual el sapo levantó una de las enormes estatuas que eran más o menos veinte veces su tamaño, y después de que Gamakichi asustara a Naruto con la idea de que para hacerse uno con la naturaleza debía morir... el sapo decidió darle oficial inicio al entrenamiento.

Fukasaku estaba bastante seguro, al igual que Jiraiya, que esos jóvenes poseían un verdadero talento, además de algo que ni siquiera el Sabio pudo tener, por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Y no, no hablaba de un poderoso control de Chakra o poseer al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, sino de algo mucho más fuerte y valioso que una Bestia con Cola.

Ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

Shizune sonrió con verdadera satisfacción y se apartó unos centímetros del microscopio en el que había estado trabajando: lo habían conseguido. Habían encontrado la manera de mantener controlada a la bestia dentro de Sakura, justo como el Primer Hokage. Y todo gracias a la Quinta y su terquedad.

Con sus manos temblando por la excitación, mandó a llamar a la Hokage con el micrófono localizado en el escritorio, al igual que a su invitado especial. Las ansias y la emoción la comían por dentro, era, ciertamente, un verdadero logro haberlo conseguido sin sacrificar la vida de nadie.

Bastaron sólo un par de minutos después del aviso para que la puerta del laboratorio se abriera de golpe, permitiendo a una rubia de grandes proporciones el pase libre a entrar, seguida del apuesto joven que ellas habían seleccionado para dicha tarea.

—Buen trabajo, Shizune— Tsunade le sonrió orgullosa y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le encomendó a la pelinegra el preparar todo para su pequeña intervención quirúrgica. Después de que esta última se marchara, se giró de forma lenta y observó al alto joven, analizándolo con una ceja alzada— ¿estás listo para lo que viene? Todavía puedes echarte para atrás— le sonrió con cierta burla, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban por debajo de su pecho de manera automática.

El joven de castaños cabellos ni siquiera se inmutó ante la provocación.

—Estoy listo— su voz firme y autoritaria se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación, sin dejar lugar para las dudas o cambios de opinión. ¿Él... echarse para atrás? Tendría que estar de broma; no ahora, no con todo lo que había logrado. No, no echaría por la borda todo aquél esfuerzo.

Y, siendo sinceros, él ni siquiera la conocía bien. No sabía aquellos aspectos básicos que todo amigo o conocido debería saber; como, por ejemplo, su color favorito, su estación del año favorita, qué comida le gustaba, que comida _no_ le gustaba... francamente, no la conocía en nada. Sin embargo, ella tenía algo que simplemente... le tenía fascinado. Y ahora, que se le presentaba la oportunidad de desentrañar dicho misterio al cumplir tan importante responsabilidad, por nada del mundo la dejaría ir.

Ni siquiera por orgullo.

* * *

Pasada la extensa explicación de lo que la Energía Natural era capaz de hacer, junto con algunas explicaciones adicionales sobre lo que se trataba el entrenamiento para conseguir el tan ansiado Modo Ermitaño, Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre ellos; naturalmente, se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Parecía un entrenamiento riguroso y, a su parecer, tenía ciertas dificultades. Fukasaku se adelantó unos pasos hacia Naruto y lo apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Prácticamente, por lo que se refiere a su entrenamiento... quédense quietos.

El joven señalado apoyó las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas y lo miró fijamente, visiblemente confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sakura permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil, tratando de entender el significado detrás de aquella frase exclamada como una sentencia de muerte. Adelantándose a cualquier movimiento que alguno de los dos pudiese ejecutar, el dedo del sapo se aproximó tanto al rostro del rubio que la yema de éste estaba a milímetros de toca el puente de su nariz.

—¡Significa que te quedes quieto!— le reprendió el viejo, apretando el hocico, mientras su mirada adquiría un brillo desafiante que provocó que una gota de sudor resbalara por la sien izquierda del rubio— cuando calmen el flujo de sus instintos animales, y armonicen con el flujo de la naturaleza, serán capaz de sentir su energía por primera vez.

—Entonces... ¿me quedo quieto?— le preguntó aún confundido, sospechando que se trataba de no más que una simple broma pesada— parece bastante fácil— exclamó divertido, sin apartar la vista del viejo sapo, mientras una sonrisa de alivio surcaba su rostro. Temía que el entrenamiento constara de arduo trabajo físico y tortuosas tareas mentales que pusieran a prueba su escasa habilidad de resolución de misterios; que le dijeran que simplemente se quedara quieto figuraba casi un insulto para todo el doloroso ejercicio que había formulado en su mente.

—Naruto, realmente no lo entiendes, ¿cierto?— con una seriedad poco característica de él, Gamakichi se cruzó de brazos y evaluó al recién nombrado con la mirada; Sakura, con su poca paciencia, había decidido colocar los puños en sus caderas, lista para aclararle— a base de insultos y gritos— fue interrumpida por el sapo, quien comenzó a saltar en dirección a la cascada, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes a sus espaldas.

—Para los animales, el no moverse es lo más difícil— al llegar a la cascada, la cual tenía un aspecto colosal en comparación con el pequeño anfibio, pegó un brinco aun más alto que los anteriores con el fin de aterrizar en la piedra que servía como una cerca, la cual, junto con la enorme figura del sapo escupiendo el aceite, le daban una hermosa apariencia de fuente— es imposible hacerlo enseguida: el entrenamiento requiere tiempo, ya que el grado de dificultad es muy alto.

¿Muy alto para sólo quedarse quieto? Hasta el momento, el saltar, correr, moldear Chakra con todas sus fuerzas había sido un tarea fácil, ¿pero permanecer inmóvil? Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí, como si ambos buscaran un oasis en todo aquel desierto de confusión. Después de un par de segundos, la mirada en los claros ojos de ambos adquirió un brillo diferente, mientras se dedicaban un ligero asentimiento. Estaban completamente seguros de que, para ellos, el entrenamiento no figuraría un obstáculo en sus caminos.

Lo que ellos no asimilaban aún era el hecho de que sus destinos, anteriormente separados por el tiempo y las distintas metas, se habían fusionado, volviéndose uno solo, gracias a la presencia del Kyūbi. Ya no eran Naruto Uzumaki o Sakura Haruno, ahora eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, en paquete los dos.

—¡No lo tomen tan a la ligera, Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan! Recuerden de quiénes se tratan nuestros enemigos y por qué estamos aquí— la conexión entre los ojos de los jóvenes se rompió de forma abrupta al escuchar la voz del anfibio; ambos lo miraron y asintieron con la mirada fija en la tierra del piso— Aunque... bueno, no es como si hubiera una mejor manera...— el sapo sonrió con cierta ironía, mientras sus pequeños orbes se paseaban de forma burlesca entre Naruto y Sakura.

El viejo sabía muy bien cómo tenerlos donde quería, lo comprobó al ver la ceja rubia de Naruto alzarse y la cara de pocos amigos de Sakura, mientras ésta cruzaba su brazo derecho por debajo de su pecho y apoyaba el codo en la mano contraria. Sin esperar la sarta de preguntas que los ojos de los jóvenes amenazaban con soltar de un momento a otro, el viejo sonrió y señaló con uno de sus dedos a la cascada.

—La cascada de ahí... es el aceite secreto de los sapos del Monte Myōboku— la recién nombrada fluía con tranquilidad, sin el conocimiento del par de ojos que la miraban con un brillo de incredulidad plasmado en los mismos. ¿Aceite de sapo? Ambos tenían la misma pregunta, pero ninguno parecía estar siquiera cerca de la respuesta—. Vengan aquí y pongan sus manos— llamó el sapo y, obedientes, los jóvenes se acercaron con cierto temor hacia donde éste se encontraba. Les ordenó, entonces, descubrirse los brazos mientras adentraba los índices en el aceite. Naruto remangó su chaqueta, dejando a la vista su antebrazo y parte de su camiseta de red; Sakura sólo tuvo que quitarse el largo guante negro que llegaba hasta su codo— este aceite de sapo tiene la propiedad de atraer la energía de la naturaleza— conforme explicaba, el sapo frotaba en círculos la región interna de los antebrazos de los chicos—, les ayudará en el entrenamiento.

Naruto sonrió con ganas, Fukasaku era muy amable con ellos y lo demostraba al ayudarlos a entrenar; después, dedicó un par de segundos en enfocar su vista en Sakura. Desde que habían llegado se había mantenido callada y con un semblante muy serio, las únicas ocasiones en las que parecía ella misma era cuando él la sacaba de quicio y la forzaba a gritarle e insultarle. Le preocupaba la clase de batalla interna que podría estar sobrellevando. Sola.

—Cada que froten este aceite en sus cuerpos, la energía de la naturaleza podrá entrar por ahí. Y gradualmente, podrán sentirla— ajeno a los pensamientos del rubio, el anfibio continuó con su explicación, concentrado en que la piel de ambos absorbiera la suficiente cantidad de aceite. Como un refuerzo de sus palabras, el joven pudo sentir cómo una refrescante sensación se adhería a su cuerpo, precisamente en el lugar por el que Fukasaku había frotado el aceite—. Es una herramienta para ayudar a comprender el concepto. En un tiempo, ni siquiera tendrán que usarlo— al fijar, entonces, la vista en sus estudiantes, su semblante apacible cambió radicalmente a uno más serio—; sin embargo, existe un riesgo.

Fue entonces cuando ambos chicos supieron a qué se refería el sapo con aquella última frase. Parecía que una fina capa de piel se había formado entre los delgados dedos de la joven y, en la punta de éstos, una formación esférica le daba el aspecto final de una pata de sapo. Por su parte, el rostro de Naruto se había deformado a tal punto que su ojo derecho se había rasgado en un forma de óvalo; su párpado y debajo de su ojo se habían coloreado de un profundo color naranja, muy parecido a la piel de Gamakichi. La pupila del rubio había desaparecido por completo y, en su lugar, el iris azulado pasó a ser un fino óvalo alargado, asemejando bastante a los ojos de los sapos. De igual manera, el ojo de Sakura se había teñido de un intenso rojizo, mientras que su ojo pareció sufrir la misma transformación que la de su compañero.

—Cuando es usado por alguien que no tiene experiencia en el control de la energía de la naturaleza, éste comenzará a convertirse en un sapo— indiferente al desconcertante cambio de apariencia de sus alumnos, el anfibio continuó su explicación de forma tranquila, mientras asentía un par de veces con la cabeza.

—¡Ayuda! ¡No quiero ser un sapo!— el primero en chillar fue el Uzumaki, cuyo cuerpo pareció olvidar todo el cansancio y las mal pasadas de hambre al correr frenéticamente por todo el recinto. Poco tardó Sakura en unírsele, mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y tiraba desesperadamente de sus cabellos, tratando de despertarse de un hipotético sueño al negarse a creer que lo que pasaba era la realidad.

Satisfecho ante aquellas reacciones, en la mano del viejo sapo se formó una nube de humo de la que brotó un bastón del mismo tamaño que su pequeño cuerpo. Sólo tuvo que hacer un par de cálculos mentales para encontrar el momento justo en el que los dos jóvenes desesperados estuvieran a una distancia relativamente pequeña, lo suficiente para que, de un enorme salto, pudiese golpear a ambos al mismo tiempo en la cabeza. La respuesta de éstos fue chillar con aún más fuerza, mientras caían al piso y pataleaban el mismo para sofocar un poco el dolor. Gamakichi sólo atinó a golpearse la frente con su propia pata, visiblemente decepcionado al observar la escena.

—¡¿Por qué me...?!— el grito de Sakura se vio abruptamente interrumpido por sí misma, al notar que su mano formada en puño ya no poseía la forma de un anfibio. Después de un instante de valorar el significado de aquello, ambos jóvenes arremetieron contra la fuente, en un atormentado intento por observar sus rostros. El alivio volvió a ellos cuando no pudieron notar ninguna anomalía en ellos.

—Todo es cuestión de equilibrio— habló el sapo y sonrió divertido al ver cómo éstos lo miraban con una gran interrogante plasmada en sus caras—: ambos están acostumbrados a convertir su energía física y mental en Chakra para Ninjutsu, por lo que ahí tienen un equilibrio— empuñó con fuerza el bastón, utilizando ambas patas, y los fulminó con la mirada, como si estuviera a punto de reprenderlos—. Pero ahora, deben agregar energía de la naturaleza a la mezcla. Lograr así el equilibrio perfecto es demasiado difícil.

Gracias a la demostración ahora era más sencillo entenderlo: tomar un poco de energía de la naturaleza y añadirla a la mezcla haría que lograran el Jutsu del Ermitaño. En cambio, si tomaban demasiada energía, ésta se apoderaría de ellos y los convertiría en sapos. Pero, gracias a Fukasaku, había una esperanza de que ésta fuera reversible si se tratara sólo de un poco de energía extra.

—Los antiguos estudiantes que han fracasado en este entrenamiento...— haciendo una breve pausa, el sapo giró su diminuto cuerpo y, ante la mirada de sorpresa del par de invitados, señaló a las imponentes esculturas frente a ellos—. Son estas estatuas de piedra.

¿Todo ellos? ¿Tantos? Parecía imposible que todas esas estatuas fuesen personas reales alguna vez... y que todas ellas hayan fallado. El Uzumaki sintió cómo su estómago se le caía a los pies, mientras que Sakura trataba de tragarse su nerviosismo de forma audible. Ciertamente, aunque las estatuas eran gigantes, y una que otra variaba en el tamaño y forma, eran muy parecidas entre sí; además, todas tenían la misma posición: sentadas y con sus patas delanteras en puños invertidos, formando una especie de infinito, como si estuviesen meditando.

—Bueno, no se preocupen demasiado— el tono despreocupado de Fukasaku volvió a hacer acto de presencia, atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención de los jóvenes, sacándolos de su estado de ensimismamiento—. Me tienen aquí, y este bastón expulsa la energía de la naturaleza del cuerpo. Si empiezan a transformarse en sapos, los golpearé muy fuerte para revertirlo— al escucharlo, la frente de Sakura adquirió una tonalidad azulada, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Naruto, al darse cuenta de esto, trató de tranquilizarla, consiguiendo sólo que la joven descargara su furia en él al golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza. Al verlos, el viejo sapo volvió a empuñar el bastón, fulminándolos con la mirada—: siendo sincero, incluso Jiraiya-chan no fue capaz de dominar completamente esto; cuando moldea el Chakra de la naturaleza, obtiene ciertas características de sapo. Pero es uno de los más hábiles.

La mente del rubio evocó una imagen de su profesor utilizando el Modo Sabio, coincidiendo con el viejo en que algunas de sus facciones pasaban a deformarse cuando lo utilizaba, principalmente su nariz, la cual aumentaba un par de veces su tamaño, al igual que las líneas rojas que parecían adornar la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Pero, sobretodo, estaba de acuerdo en la última frase: Ero-sennin era uno de los mejores ninjas que había conocido en su vida, no por nada era uno de los legendarios Sannin. Sakura, por su parte, se lamentó no haber podido ser partícipe de los entrenamientos del Sabio; claro, su Shishou era una de las mejores ninjas declaradas, pero ella seguía intrigada por la técnica de Jiraiya.

Después de escuchar las palabras del viejo sapo, ambos ninjas se miraron fijamente en un tiempo que a sus anfibios compañeros les pareció eterno. Era hora de tomar una decisión, esa que estaba a punto de cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Se produjo, entonces, una batalla protagonizada por los orbes de ambos: azul contra verde, agua contra hierba... entre ambos danzaban todos sus recuerdos, desde que se conocieron hasta el presente. La pelea llegó a su fin cuando un par de hilera de dientes blancos asomó en los rostros de ambos jóvenes. Habían tomado una decisión.

—Lo haremos— sentenciaron al unísono, sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, misma que después desviaron al viejo sapo, quien sonrió complacido. En los labios de Gamakichi se formó una media sonrisa; Jiraiya-san había acertado de lleno al traerlos a ambos al Monte, y el Jefe también al entrenarlos.

—¡Es mi camino ninja!— exclamó Naruto, golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano; había un brillo decisivo en su mirada, uno que, por primera vez, logró cierta intriga en Sakura, quien no soportó la vehemente necesidad de apoyar la palma de su mano en el hombro de su compañero, quien la miró sorprendido ante el inesperado gesto—... nuestro camino ninja— sentenció con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas, incapaz de cerrar sus ojos en un pequeño gesto de timidez. La joven de rosados cabellos le sonrió abiertamente, dejando que sus mejillas cerraran sus ojos ligeramente.

* * *

—Finalmente, tenemos al Rokubi— el odio casi podía palparse en aquella profunda voz, dejando que inundara toda la habitación con su esencia. Tobi, quien antes era conocido por su faceta de diversión y dulzura por donde fuera, ahora hacía honor del título de enemigo rango S que siempre debió haber sido. Siempre oculto detrás de su máscara naranja en espiral y la capa negra con nubes rojas que tanto caracterizaba a la Asociación Akatsuki.

—Ahora podemos ir a cazar al Kyūbi— seguido de Tobi, la voz de Pain se dejó escuchar en el recinto; ésta carecía de sentimiento alguno, como si su portador fuese incapaz de poseer emoción alguna. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por la oscuridad del lugar, la poca iluminación de las velas permitía sólo apreciar su figura de perfil.

—Buena idea— coincidió el enmascarado—. Debido a lo que estás a punto de hacer, Konoha tendrá los ojos puestos en ti— el joven de cabellos anaranjados asintió; a pesar de que su compañero se encontrara de acuerdo con sus planes y le apoyara de cierta manera, su mirada seguía reflejando aquél tenebroso vacío, como si le importase nada—; cuanto más tiempo pase, es más probable que pongan un plan en movimiento. Toma medidas antes de que sea más difícil.

Konan, la mujer de apariencia frágil y delicados cabellos azulados, alzó su ahora fría mirada hacia el hombre de cabello negro, rompiendo el silencio que había conservado hasta hace unos momentos.

—Pain es invencible... pase lo que pase, capturaremos al Kyūbi— sentenció sin inmutarse, sintiéndose de lo más cómoda al recargarse en el enorme asiento de cuero rojo en el que se encontraba sentada, al igual que los otros hombres, bajo la poca iluminación de las velas. Su tono de voz, aunque fuerte, no se comparaba con el vacío que profesaba su compañero de Asociación.

—Sólo queda un Bijū más— siendo indiferente ante la participación de la joven, el enmascarado naranja retomó la palabra, visiblemente divertido ante la situación suscitada. En respuesta, la impasibilidad en el rostro de Konan desapareció por unos cuantos segundos, para después volver a ser el rostro sereno y frío de siempre.

—¿No eran dos?— viéndose descubierto su asombro, la sonrisa en el rostro de Tobi, invisible debido a su máscara, hizo aparición.

—Sasuke ha capturado al Hachibi— respondió el pelinegro, sin que la sonrisa abandonase su rostro en ningún momento. Konan se limitó a asentir, fijando su vista en el suelo; por su parte, Pain se levantó de su silla, en el mismo momento en el que las demás figuras de cabellos naranjas llegaron para custodiar sus espaldas.

—Konan, haz los preparativos inmediatamente— pese a la frialdad y sensación de vacío que inundaba su voz, podía advertirse en ésta un toque de impaciencia—; iremos a donde les he mencionado, y después... iremos a Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniéndose de sus manos, mientras vomitaba con violencia todo el sake que había ingerido mientras había estado charlando con Jiraiya, quien había regresado del viaje que ella misma le había encomendado. El muy astuto imbécil había conseguido emborracharla lo suficiente como para no ser reprendido por haber abandonado sus responsabilidades; en cambio, se encontraba ahora con las rodillas flexionadas al lado de ella, acariciando su espalda con suavidad, más como un método para brindarle apoyo a expulsarlo todo.

—Tus hábitos de bebida son peores que los míos...— murmuró el Sannin sin perder de vista a la rubia, seguido de un suspiro— ¿Quieres detenerte y descansar en algún lado?— le ofreció con genuina preocupación, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraban descansando en una de las bancas de la Aldea, cerca de la Academia Ninja. Estaba atardeciendo y las madres llamaban a sus hijos para que éstos entraran a sus respectivas casas, éstos corrían como verdaderos ninjas hacia ellas, jugando y empujándose entre sí, hasta desaparecer por las puertas de sus hogares, donde seguramente sus madres les esperaban con platos de comida casera. Deliciosa comida casera.

—Akatsuki...— susurró Tsunade, perdida en la escena frente a ella—. El líder es capaz de organizar un grupo tan poderoso... ¿quién sabe cuán poderoso podría ser? Tú vas a entrar a territorio enemigo— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que figuraba más como reclamo que cualquier otra cosa. Parecía estar reprendiéndolo por una decisión que él mismo, sin la influencia de nadie, había tomado.

—Bueno, entonces... debo prepararme— ignorando los reclamos de su antigua compañera, el Sannin flexionó su espalda hacia el frente, apoyando su mano en el enorme pergamino que llevaba consigo, descansando todo su peso en éste. Se puso de pie, con todo el ademán de marcharse.

—Regresa con vida...— escuchó el suave susurro que escapó de los carnosos labios de la Hokage, el cual parecía pronunciado más para sí misma que para él, como si fuese un secreto, una confesión proveniente de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Jiraiya, al escucharla, no pudo evitar el girarse para mirarla, completamente sorprendido. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus años de gloria, le había dedicado esas palabras; ni de lejos hubiera pensado que ella podría llegar decirle algo así en la vida. La evaluó con la mirada: sabía que tenía más por decir, él también quería dedicarle un discurso con todo lo que deseaba decirle, pero aquél no era el momento para hacerlo.

—Si también te pierdo a ti...— la Quinta comenzó a hablar de nuevo, sus palabras adquirían cada vez más tristeza con un deje de soledad; aquellos sentimientos comenzaron a embargarlo también, haciéndole recordar todo lo que había perdido hasta ahora y que no había caído en cuenta—. Perdón... porque siempre te toca lo peor— la rubia apretó sus puños sobre su regazo, tratando de contener toda la impotencia que la abrumaba.

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada ante las sinceras palabras de su ex-compañera de equipo, logrando que ésta lo fulminara con la mirada ante lo impertinente que estaba siendo en base a la situación. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que éste agradecía de todo corazón su preocupación por él, incluso aunque ella se empeñara en no demostrarlo.

—¡La Tsunade pecho plano se ha convertido en la Gran Hokage! Los tiempos cambian al segundo— sin que aquella enorme sonrisa abandonara su rostro, volvió a mirarla y prosiguió—; eras hermosa en ese entonces y, ahora, eres una abuela de casi cincuenta años. Me duele ver cómo todos los recuerdos de tus amigos perdidos y amados están guardados en tu gran pecho— y aunque ella quisiera golpearlo al utilizar semejante comparación, sabía que estaba en lo cierto—. Y sabes, el número continuará creciendo. Supongo que no debo sumirme en la tristeza, mi deber es ser un modelo para la próxima generación y ayudarlos— el Sannin le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, consiguiendo, de esa manera, tranquilizar a la rubia—. Por eso, daría mi vida felizmente, es lo que hace genial a los ancianos, ¿ves?

—Idiota...— el murmullo de Tsunade, pronunciado sin alzar la mirada, ocasionó que su sonrisa creciera aún más.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si haces una apuesta conmigo?— propuso el viejo Sabio, mientras se colocaba el enorme pergamino en la espalda; ella, al escucharlo, clavó sus orbes del color de la miel en su persona, desconociendo a dónde quería llegar él con eso— Tú apuesta a que moriré; después de todo, siempre pierdes— la expresión de la mujer cambió drásticamente conforme su interlocutor hablaba, incapaz de creer lo que éste decía—. Pero... si vuelvo con vida...— en un rápido giro que lo hizo colocarse justo frente a ella, se dedicó a mirarla con un brillo tan intenso que la abrumó por un instante, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que su corazón gritaba en ese momento.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos juntos, tantas peleas, sufrimiento, alegría... todo comenzaba a mezclarse en aquella lucha de miradas que tenía lugar en ese momento, con ellos como protagonistas. Su viejo corazón no podía resistirlo más, habían sido tantos años que retenerlo comenzaba a dolerle como el infierno y, ahora, lo que más deseaba era simplemente dejarlo ir. Todo ese esfuerzo que había hecho, todo por lo que había peleado... estaba justo frente a él, mirándolo estupefacta, sin poder creer todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban y sus ojos apreciaban. Sabía que, en momentos como ese, las palabras salían sobrando; ella resistiéndose y él atacando, como siempre había sido.

Tan sólo faltaba pronunciar aquellas simples palabras que había estado guardando para ella desde toda una vida. Dos palabras que cambiarían el destino de esas dos personas, posicionadas una delante de la otra.

Dos palabras...

Sólo dos palabras...

 _Te_...

—¡Bromeaba! ¡Sólo bromeaba!— exclamó divertido, dejando que su propia sarta de carcajadas inundara todo el ambiente que los rodeaba, eliminando la casi palpable tensión entre ellos—. Sabes que estoy agradecido— fijando su mirada en el suelo, oculta tras un brillo de melancolía, Jiraiya ajustó la correa que ataba el pergamino a su espalda.

—Hmp... deja de tratar de actuar genial— la réplica de la mujer le hizo reír de forma casi silenciosa, ella también volvía a ser la misma de siempre—; si algo sucede, contáctame a través de tu sapo— continuó la Quinta, mientras apreciaba la espalda de su antiguo compañero alejarse—. Yo iré enseguida.

—Ah... bien, entonces— murmuró Jiraiya, sin parecer convencido al cien por ciento; dicho esto, comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose cada vez más de Tsunade— Adiós— exclamó alzando su brazo derecho y agitándolo lentamente a modo de despedida. La mujer se limitó a observarlo, apreciando cómo su compañero alzaba su dedo pulgar en un gesto de empatía que la hizo sonreír ligeramente. El viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se ondeara con suavidad, como si danzara al ritmo que éste imponía. No podía apartar sus ojos de él, le parecía una acción imposible de cumplir.

Los ambarinos ojos de Tsunade pronto se vieron embargados por las lágrimas, silenciosas lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas en dirección hacia su mentón, para después perderse en la fina ropa de su regazo. Todas ellas representaban un recuerdo, una batalla, una risa y un golpe... todo, absolutamente todo, se iba en esa fuerte espalda que se perdía lentamente en las sombras.

 _... quiero_.

* * *

Gamakichi comenzaba a despertarse de su largo sueño gracias a una serie de estruendos que sus oídos podían captar a su alrededor. ¿Qué podían ser? Por alguna extraña razón, le parecían demasiado dolorosos, así que, lo más probable, era que se trataran de golpes. Al abrir los ojos pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, eran golpes.

Frente a él, sentados en la pequeña barrera de la fuente, tres Narutos y una Sakura estaban siendo golpeados repetidamente por el bastón de Fukasaku, quien, gracias a sus todavía fuertes patas, podía desplazarse entre ellos y así golpearlos en caso de estar recibiendo demasiada energía de la naturaleza.

Después de haberle dado un par de tundas a los pobres clones, a su dueño y a la pobre chica, ambos clones desaparecieron, dejando solos al par de jóvenes retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡No estamos jugando a golpear al topo! ¡Esto es un entrenamiento!— los reprendió el viejo sapo, observando cómo los chicos se tomaban de la cabeza, completamente adoloridos.

—¡Rayos!— exclamó Naruto, con la cara ya hinchada del dolor, dándole un aspecto parecido al de una de aquellas estatuas ya deformadas por el tiempo. Fukasaku, al verlo, entró en desesperación y prosiguió a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara, tratando de expulsar la energía de la naturaleza de él— ¡Mi cara está así por los golpes! ¡No me estoy convirtiendo en rana!— el rubio le gritó con fuerza, señalando sus amoratadas facciones, mientras evitaba a toda costa volver a ser golpeado por la vara. Sakura, quien también parecía portar varios hematomas, consecuencia de aquella tunda, lo miró divertida y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡¿Qué?! Lo siento— el sapo bajó la vara por un momento, esperando a que su joven aprendiz se pusiera de pie.

—Nunca pensé que el entrenamiento para sentir la energía de la naturaleza sería tan difícil— murmuró adolorido el rubio mientras volvía a sentarse en el césped, colocando sus brazos frente a él para así descansar la cabeza en ellos.

Sakura, al notar la posición en la que se encontraba su compañero, se decidió a acompañarle en su descanso y relajar las piernas, mismas que rodeó con sus brazos. También estada adolorida y ya no quería saber más sobre aquel entrenamiento en un par de horas. De no ser por Naruto quien le daba ánimos... sinceramente ya se habría dado por vencida.

—Sólo a través de la perseverancia se gana la verdadera fuerza— habló el viejo sapo, sin apartar la vista de sus alumnos, mientras apoyaba su propio peso en el bastón con el que se divertía golpeándolos.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Galleta de la fortuna?— replicó el rubio, alzando la mirada para encarar los amarillentos ojos de su entrenador— Si fuera tan fuerte como Ero-sennin, podría soportar esto— murmuró, levemente deprimido, mientras volvía a la misma postura que antes de responderle al sapo.

La joven de cabellos rosados asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándole la razón de forma silenciosa. Ella entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería con aquella frase: "si fuera tan fuerte como...": ella se la repetía todos los días. Si fuera tan fuerte como Naruto, podría haber detenido a Sasuke; si fuera tan fuerte como Sasuke, podría haberle enfrentado; si fuera tan fuerte como su maestra, sería una de las ninja médico más prodigiosas; si fuera sólo un poco más fuerte... su Sensei no se habría visto en la necesidad de desplazarla para enfocarse en sus otros compañeros de equipo, quienes sí poseían un futuro prometedor en el ámbito ninja.

Y ahora poseía la mitad del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, aquél ente que diferenciaba a Naruto de los demás ninjas y lo hacía merecedor de reconocimiento. Sinceramente, ella no quería eso.

Podía sentir el poder fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, esa exorbitante cantidad de Chakra cuya presencia era demasiado fuerte como para no tomarla en cuenta; le preocupaba que tanto Chakra se le fuera de las manos y le impidiera controlarlo a la perfección, como siempre había sido. El control que tanto la caracterizaba era simplemente porque siempre había poseído una cantidad de Chakra significativamente menor que sus compañeros, quienes venían de líneas de sangre demasiado poderosas como para poder mantenerlas a raya con tanta facilidad; había escuchado también a varias personas elogiar a sus compañeros, olvidando que era un equipo de tres. Ya no le molestaba, porque no quería verse seducida por el poder, como en el caso de Sasuke. Quería ser fuerte, pero no con el fin de hacerle daño a las personas o vengarse de alguien; quería la fuerza para proteger a los que amaba, para ya no ser más un estorbo, alguien a quien proteger. Ella quería demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz. Y ahora, por azares del destino, podía demostrarle a todos quienes se burlaron de ella que iba a ser la más fuerte de todos. Iba a pelear por lo que amaba y se rehusaba a perder.

—No, eso es imposible— sacándola de sus pensamientos, la voz de Fukasaku se hizo escuchar por encima del tumulto de voces que ardían en su mente, intentando captar su atención—. Este entrenamiento no es para cualquiera... puedes decir que es posible que, por ser tú y Jiraiya-chan, y ahora...— el sapo se giró para encarar a Sakura, quien se sobresaltó ante tremendo enfoque de atención—... Sakura-chan. A otros no los habría traído aquí— explicó, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que sus estudiantes lo observaran asombrados, sin entender una sola palabra.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— Naruto se irguió para analizar mejor las facciones del sapo, intentando entender las palabras de éste conforme las pronunciaba.

—A menos que poseas una gran cantidad de Chakra dentro de ti, la energía de la naturaleza se haría cargo de ti inmediatamente— prosiguió a explicarles el anfibio, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese concentrado en algo—. Así de intensa es la energía de la naturaleza— pronunciadas aquellas palabras, volvió a abrir los ojos y pasear su mirada de Naruto a Sakura—; además, deben de tener las agallas para nunca darse por vencidos— la joven de ojos verdes se sintió identificada con aquella última frase, sintiéndose avergonzada de repente, como si se hubiese visto descubierta realizando alguna clase de travesura—. Ésa es la clase de personas que pueden convertirse en Sabios.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces, hagámoslo!— el grito de Naruto abatió con fuerza los oídos de los presentes, sintiendo cómo sus ánimos volvían a elevarse. Pegando un enorme salto al concentrar una pequeña cantidad de Chakra en sus pies, se lanzó directamente a la cascada, como si ésta fuese alguna clase de piscina.

—¡Tonto! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarte?!— le reprendió desesperado el viejo sapo, empuñando el bastón y moviéndolo frenéticamente por encima de su cabeza, incapaz de dar crédito a la escena que se dio lugar justo frente a sus ojos.

—Deme eso— Sakura, quien se había acercado lo suficiente al viejo maestro, tomó de las patas de éste el pequeño bastón, empuñándolo y dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia la cascada. Al verla tan decidida, el viejo no pudo sino encogerse de hombros, sin poder disimular la malévola sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

Fue difícil olvidar los chillidos de Naruto que tuvieron lugar a continuación.

* * *

Habían transcurrido, exactamente, seis horas después de que la Godaime Hokage entrara al quirófano, decidida a poner en práctica lo que tantos días le había costado descubrir al personal de confianza del hospital. Shizune seguía paseándose frente a la puerta con nerviosismo, en sus manos se encontraban todos los documentos necesarios para el experimento; pero su mente se encontraba volando a kilómetros y kilómetros por hora, pensando en nuevas excusas que le daría a la familia del chico que se encontraba dentro de la sala de operaciones con su maestra.

 _"No lo hemos visto por aquí, ¿ha intentado buscarlo en otra parte? Tal vez donde suele entrenar...", "Eh, sí. Acaba de llegar, pero está en una revisión general, así que es probable que tarde más de lo esperado", "No, no ha salido, creo que sería mejor que no lo espere, ¿desea que le acompañe a la salida?", "Sí, ya se fue. ¿A dónde? N-No lo sé, lo siento"_.

Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, su tío Dan siempre la descubría cuando intentaba salirse con la suya con una. Ahora tenía que darle todas esas excusas a cuanta persona se parase frente a su escritorio a preguntar por el paradero del joven. Si Tsunade no salía de ese quirófano, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano terminaría por volverse loca.

Antes de que volviera a tocar la puerta por enésima vez en todo el tiempo que había estado dando vueltas y vueltas por el pasillo, finalmente la rubia salió de la sala de operaciones. La joven de oscuros cabellos corrió hacia ella, deteniéndose a poco menos de un metro de distancia, esperando con impaciencia los detalles y el resultado del experimento.

La de rubias coletas se limitó a suspirar y apoyar su peso en su mano puesta sobre una de las paredes del pasillo, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausta. Con una sonrisa en los labios, asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo hemos logrado— susurró cansada y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban puestas en hilera en el pasillo, pegadas a la pared de la sala de operaciones. Su interlocutora chilló de alegría al tiempo que juntaba sus manos—; ahora sólo falta que él descanse— dicho esto, se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse con movimientos leves, tratando de desperezarse—, pero nosotras no podemos darnos ese lujo. Shizune, tenemos problemas mayores ahora que el experimento ha sido un éxito.

La recién nombrada la miró sin entender sus palabras, no obstante asintió y caminó detrás de ella como un obediente cachorro. ¿Problemas mayores? ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? ¿Complicaciones durante la cirugía, quizás?

* * *

La energía fluía por todo su cuerpo, no había necesidad del bastón ahora; dejaba que entrara la energía suficiente y expulsaba la que no necesitaba. Podía sentirla mezclándose con su propia energía, sentía cómo su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más liviano y su respiración se ralentizaba lentamente, dejando que entrara en un estado de semi-consciencia en el no era más que una simple expectadora de la revolución en su cuerpo. Lentamente, sin apresurarse, comenzó a abrir los ojos; podía sentir cómo en ellos se concentraba todavía más energía. Al abrirlos completamente, el espectáculo fue inenarrable: miles de espirales de muchísimos colores flotaban por los alrededores, unas se ondeaban en el aire, otras levitaban con tranquilidad y otras permanecían un par de segundos estáticas hasta desaparecer. Miró unas cuantas que se acercaron al suelo y se introdujeron en él, haciendo que en la tierra se apreciaran ligeros brotes de césped.

Todo era tan maravilloso, tan pacífico... tan...

—¡Puedo verla!— el grito triunfal de Naruto le provocó un ligero sobresalto; había estado tan relajada observando el espectáculo frente a ella que, por un momento, se había olvidado de todas las personas que la rodeaban. El rubio se puso de pie enseguida, haciendo que la joven pudiese observar que uno de sus ojos era diferente del otro: era el mismo que cambió cuando estuvieron a punto de convertirse en sapos— ¡Sí! ¡Puedo verla! ¡Puedo verla!— canturreó el rubio contento, mientras pegaba saltos muy cerca de la cascada con los puños alzados, sonriendo victorioso.

Sakura frunció el ceño, preocupada porque el rubio pudiese caer de nueva cuenta dentro de la cascada y ella se viera en la necesidad de volver a golpearlo con el bastón de Fukasaku; la pobre piel tostada del rubio se veía marcada por ciertos moretones, muchos de los cuales fueron de su contribución. Algunas espirales brillantes cubrían el cuerpo del rubio, para después salir y dirigirse a la cascada de aceite; ésta parecía resplandecer mucho más que antes, pues constaba de miles de serpentinas de brillantes colores que entraban y salían del aceite. Al mirar su reflejo en el aceite, pudo observar, para su sorpresa, que ella tenía ambos ojos de sapo, coloreados con una sombra escarlata que cubría sus párpados y un poco debajo de sus ojos. Tal vez el control de Chakra era lo que la distinguía, después de todo.

—Fukasaku-sama, me está dando un poco de hambre— habló Gamakichi, después de un largo rato de haber estado en silencio, vigilando el entrenamiento de cerca. El recién nombrado asintió, girándose hacia sus dos estudiantes.

—Tienes razón. Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan, es tiempo de tomarse un descanso— todos los presentes se detuvieron a apreciar el gracioso baile de Naruto, que constaba de subir los brazos y rodillas conforme giraba de lado a lado—, vamos a comer.

Y ahí se encontraban de nuevo, frente a esa aterradora mesita en la que se hallaban los exóticos platillos jamás vistos: larvas de colores, orugas gigantes con libélulas clavadas y cucarachas a un lado; un bento lleno de grillos y más larvas de colores, huevos de sabe qué marinados en quién sabe qué...

Naruto pegó un grito que pudo ser escuchado hasta el otro lado del Monte.

—¿Quieres callarte, muchacho? No me dejas comer en paz— la voz de Fukasaku apenas podía ser escuchada detrás de todo el crujido que salía de su boca al devorar aquellas cucarachas. A su lado, Ma todavía llevaba puesto el delantal, el cual le servía como servilleta para no preocuparse por ensuciarse al engullir los huevecillos marinados.

—¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?— se quejó el Uzumaki como un niño pequeño que busca desesperadamente la presencia de su madre; aprovechando lo concentrados que parecían en comerse todo lo que había en la mesa, se alejó lentamente de la misma, tratando de contener las náuseas que amenazaban con hacerle devolver el estómago por segunda vez. Tal parecía que se volvería a quedar sin comer. A este paso, terminaría cediendo y comiéndose todos aquellos insectos con tal de no morir por inanición; estuvo a punto de lloriquear de nueva cuenta al ver que la única horrible comida que les preparaban desaparecía gracias a las pequeñas presencias de los sapos, hasta que un siseo lo sacó de su depresión— ¿Uh?

—Tss... tss...— en la puerta de la cabaña se encontraba Sakura, quien era la que producía aquellos siseos para llamar su atención—. Sígueme— colocando la palma de su mano al lado de sus labios como un ademán de que su voz fuese aún más silenciosa, desapareció por el mismo lugar del que había aparecido. Ni corto ni perezoso, el rubio la siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿a dónde va-...?— pasados unos minutos de haber corrido, llegaron a un pequeño claro cubierto por enormes hojas y flores de colores, dándole un aspecto mágico al lugar. Lo que había llamado la atención del rubio no fue eso, sino la pequeña fogata que parecía calentar una pequeña olla, cuyo vapor expedía un aroma delicioso.

—No es mucho, pero descubrí muchos vegetales que crecen por aquí— comenzó a hablar la joven, tomando asiento en un tronco hueco que parecía haber sido colocado ahí para servir de dicho propósito—. Hay setas, papas, calabacines, zanahorias, tomates... sé que no eres muy afín a las verduras, pero pensé qu-...— pudo haber seguido explicándose, pero los brazos del rubio la rodearon y apretaron con fuerza, sintiendo por segunda vez el fornido cuerpo del ninja contra el suyo, provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¿N-Naru...?

—Gracias— susurró éste, ejerciendo un poco más de presión en torno al cuerpo de la joven; si sus cálculos no le fallaban, y claro que siempre fallaban, pero conocía más a la Haruno que cualquier otra persona, no faltaban más que unos segundos para que ésta cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo mandara a volar de un golpe hasta la cabaña.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, un par de pequeños y delgados brazos rodearon su cintura y lo apretaron con suavidad; en respuesta, las bronceadas mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un profundo color rojizo. Agradeciendo ser mucho más alto que la joven para que ésta no notara su sonrojo, apoyó la mejilla en los suaves cabellos de su cabeza; con un suspiro, cerró sus ojos y se permitió verse embargado por el suave perfume de su compañera, el cual le pareció incluso más delicioso que la comida humana que tanto había ansiado durante todo el día.

—De nada... Naruto-kun.

* * *

 **Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? A mi parecer, es uno de los más largos que he escrito, más que nada porque fusioné dos capítulos del anterior fic, huehuehue.**

 **Pero bueno, espero en serio que les haya gustado y sigan la historia, aunque la haya dejado tan abandonada :( Vuelvo a disculparme por eso. Cualquier duda, aclaración, crítica o comentario, pueden dejarme un review, que yo se los agradeceré muchísimo :***

 **¡Nos vemos, queridos amigos!**

 **Lee Lee out!**


End file.
